1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow nock system and more particularly pertains to such a system which is for use in conjunction with a bow string nock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow nocks is known in the prior art. More specifically, such bow nocks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,986 to Summers discloses one such bow nock device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,128 to Garvison discloses an arrow release device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,166 to Niemeyer discloses a bow string nock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,485 to Kopper discloses an archery bow system;lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,620 to Summers discloses a center nock for an archery bow string.
In this respect, the arrow nock of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of operating in conjunction with a bow string nock.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improvements in nock devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.